riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
HMS Thunder Clad
The RHM Thunder Clad, or better known as the HMS Thunder Clad as humans would say on Earth. Is the name of the fictional Ironclad Torpedo Rammer of the Royal Navy that served in the Eron War against, the Enron Republic. The RHM Thunder Clad, proved Interest into Highlander H.G. Wells who made his own ship in his novel known as The War of the Worlds, renaming her Thunder Child. Though She sacrificed herself to allow the refugee vessels to escape, she managed to stay and fight throughout out the rest of the war despite her heavy damage along with Continental Rudder-1 in the defense of Essex Highland, in 1889. Construction Design Personality Eron War 'Battle Of Chrimerian Sea' 'Battle Off Essex Highland' Defense Of Essex On a Thursday evening, during the break of Dusk, The Eron Republic was pushed away from Northern Highland by the newly constructed Rangerian Ocean navy that they had designed 3 years after the War Of 1211. Despite the Rangerians major victory the Eron Republic managed to launch an airborne invasion of Star Carriers conquering London and the surrounding areas, a large number of soul Riverians including Continental Horace Highland Rivera attempted to escape by sea from Tillingham Bay on the Essex coast. Included in the Rangerian fleet of ships that was guarding the coast lines around Highland and the rest of Europodia, his two female companions and other refugees from London. With the Eron Republic closing in on the ground, while breaking through Rangerian lines, The Rangeria Navy began to shell the coast in hopes of stoppin the Eron Republic from getting any closer to the fleeing Soul Riverians and Continental Highland himself. Unfortunately the Enron, managed to drop 6 giant fighting-machines from orbit into the water behind the Rangeria fleet and decided to approach the vessels from the sea. However HMS Thunder Clad — a torpedo ram, and Rudder-1 Judgetra Rivera, formal Continental, Heart of Greece, Saw them from two miles away while attempting to race South to defend the Essex Coast, — reported the Giant fighting machines to Rangerian High Command who responded that they would send 2 Mecha Walkers from the East to engage, but might also take some time. Without questions asked the Ironclad and the Submarine looked at each other for a couple of seconds than, raced to engage them. Rudder-1 submerged into the Water while Thunder Clad continued forward, but without firing. Since her guns remained quiet as she charged the Enron fighting machines, she was probably not immediately seen as a threat, so she was not immediately destroyed by their laser fire. In addition, the crowded and turbulent mass of refugee shipping stretching from Foulness to the Naze may have also influenced the captain's decision. The Enron fighter Pilots of the giant machines, whom were unfamiliar with large warships and under water warships, at first responded to Thunder Clad's charge with only a single Torpedo, which was ineffective, mostly due to Rudder-1 moving ahead of from right under Thunder Clad and colliding the Enron Torpedo with his own Torpedo. After seeing the ship's continued advance, the Enrons deployed their Laser Turrets, inflicting a great amount of damage upon Thunder Clad causing her to groan from the damage. She was, however, able to ram one of the fighting-machines, destroying it, along with another that was torpedoed by Rudder-from beneath the surface. In sinking condition but with steering and propulsion still functional, Thunder Clad attempted to take a small breather and turned toward a third fighting-machine and began to use her guns. Although she appeared to score no significant hits and one of her misses sunk a nearby fishing smack, she was able to set a collision course with the second Enron Fighting Machine before another machine managed to use giant Tentacles finally grabbing a hold of Rudder-1 from beneath the waves and hoisting the Submarine outta of the water about 20 feet up into the air. Thunder Clad's attention was quickly diverted her from her collision course missing a few Shots from the fighting machine that she was going to hit, but allowed her to shoot the Machine holding Rudder-1 up destroying it. Rudder-1 plunged back down into the water, soaking Thunder Clad. A Laser eventually found her destroying a large portion of her stern causing her to shut down. , but before the 4th, machine was about to finish her off she is saved by Rudder- who bites the leg of the Machine causing it's attention to go down allowing Thunder Clad to fire a shot and blow up the fuel storage setting the entire machine a blaze which shut it down, and destroyed it. Despite the lost of about 4 Enron Fighting Machines, Rudder-1 than surfaced again and met up with Thunder Clad, who both smiled at one another but gasped when they saw 3 more Fighting machines dropped from orbit. Thunder Clad and Rudder-1 are in no condition for another fight, and were about to be destroyed until the 4 Enron Machines were attacked by Mecha Walkers who had finally arrived from the east. The attack by Rudder-1 and Thunder Clad occupied the Enron long enough for five Rangerian Mecha Walkers to arrive. The fate of the battle did enable the Soul Riverian shipping to escape and leave the Occupied harbor. As desipals to the Enron War, both Thunder Clad & Rudder-1 were known to be the only Riverians in which can compete with the giant Eron Republic fighting-machines on anything like equal terms, the battle clearly giving a morale boost to hard-pressed The Earth Continents and the Rangerians Forces.. 'Assault On Maryland' Aftermath Trivia Category:Vehicle Log Category:War Machines